How Love Works
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: Lily/Scorpius are to together. They are just dealing with a little thing called loveand life. Do the make it through together? Or will there be an unexpected ending?DISCONTINUED


**Note: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**This one is just a story line I came up with a one or two ago and decided to put it up for a friend. :)**

**Enjoy.**

"Shush it!" Lily smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde boy she was laying on top of. "Daddy might hear us." She added cautioning him. "We definitely don't want that." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and gazed down in her loving brown eyes. They were so dark, the color of chocolate, but had swirls of flashing emerald green in them. They were so breathtaking – She was so breathtaking. He took his left hand and stroked the side of her face lightly. He didn't break the warming eye connection.

"I know. I know Babe." He grinned. "If your Dad ever found out about us – _this_- then we wouldn't ever get to see each other." His voice was soft. "I don't think I could make it." He laughed softly under his voice.

Lily smiled at him as she looked into his deep, sparkling blue crystals for eyes. He was actually there, next to her. It was for real. She just couldn't believe she was lucky enough to win a guy like Scorpius. Scorpius H. Malfoy, no other was better suited for Lily. Her heart beat for the sixteen-year-old boy.

She kissed him tenderly on the lips. It tasted so good. His lips were better than anything Lily had ever tasted in her past. She let her fingers play with the trimmed blonde hair on the back of his head. His hands ran through her beautiful hair as she took control over both of them. She was in charge this time. She made the rules. For isn't that how it goes. The one on top is the one in charge. At least, that's what she had heard from James.

Soon their little passionate kiss turned into a full on game of tonsil hockey. Neither of the teenagers minded. Both were rather _competitive_. They could have gone on for hours if footsteps weren't appearing on the other side of Lily's door.

They two broke apart just in time for three knocks to sound on her wooden door.

"Crap!" Lily yelled in a hushed tone. "Scorp, you've got to hide." Lily got up and looked around. "Get in my closet." She demanded.

"Okay, okay." Scorpius replied as he jammed himself into her rather cramped closet. Lily was so worth it though.

"Come in." Lily said innocently. She was siting on her bed with a book she grabbed. She had it opened to some random page. Pretending to read always makes you look innocent.

The door opened and Harry Potter stepped in his fourteen-year-olds room. He looked around the room a bit before making his way over to his daughter's bed and sitting down upon it next to her.

"What you reading?" He smiled peering down on to her face. He was amazed at how much she resembled her Mother. She had the flaming red hair and the chocolate eyes. She was almost a exact replica.

"Oh, um, just some book I found." She answered not really knowing the name of it. She closed the book and peered down at the cover of it. It read: _Conqueror's Treasure_. It must've been a book Al gave to her. He was really the only in the family that read. Lily read a bit, but this point in her life, she was more interested in the inside of Scorpius's mouth.

"Is it good?" asked Harry. This was no time for him to make up a conversation.

"Yeah, totally…" Lily mumbled. She faked a yawn. "phew Dad, I am exhausted. I better get some sleep. Night." She smiled kissing the top of his head acting like a good little girl.

Harry got up and grinned, "Okay Lils, you get rest. We are going to the Burrow tomorrow." He gave her the heads up before exiting the room with, "Sweet dreams."

The door closed and Lily sighed in relief. She went over to her closet and opened the door. She grinned down at the blonde boy who was crouched in it. She chuckled and as she smiled up at her.

"Is it safe to come out now Juliet?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course it is, Romeo. The father has gone to bed for the night." She smiled helping him up.

She wondered over to her bed and sat down on it. She patted next to her letting him know he was welcome to join her on it again. He smiled and took the offer. Who knew how long it was actually going to last. Scorpius prayed forever.

"Well then?" Lily asked peering up at him.

Scorpius smiled and slowly answered, "This." He then leant down and kissed her on the lips.

Quicker than you could say pineapple, Lily was warmly squished between the mattress and Scorpius's warm body. She _didn't_ mind one bit either. She just wrapped her arms around his neck again as his hands went up and down her sides. He gave her chills. The rumor was true love made you high all by itself. Crazy thing love is.


End file.
